1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocket fairing for use with a rocket for simultaneously launching a plurality of satellites, and a method of opening the rocket fairing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two artificial satellites (hereinafter referred to simply as xe2x80x9csatellitesxe2x80x9d) are mounted on the rocket body (sometimes, referred to simply as xe2x80x9cbodyxe2x80x9d) of a rocket and the two satellites are launched simultaneously to launch the satellites efficiently.
Referring to FIG. 14 showing a conventional rocket fairing 6 for dual satellite launching in a front elevation, the rocket fairing 6 is attached to a forward section 11 of a rocket body 1 included in a rocket. The rocket fairing 6 defines two storage spaces, i.e., a first storage space 4 and a second storage space 5. The rocket fairing 6 has a first support structure 7 and a second support structure 8 respectively for supporting a first satellite 2 and a second satellite 3, and a first shell 9 and a second shell 10 respectively surrounding the satellites 2 and 3. The satellites 2 and 3 are stored in the storage spaces 4 and 5 formed in the fairing 6 and are supported by the support structures 7 and 8 disposed on the side of the rocket body 1 relative to the satellites 2 and 3, respectively.
FIG. 15 is an exploded front elevation of the fairing 6 shown in FIG. 14. The fairing 6 can be divided into a plurality of components 12 to 15. The first component 12 has the frustum-shaped first support structure 7 and a cylindrical side wall 16. The first support structure 7 is fitted in the side wall 16. The outer surface of an end portion of the first support structure 7 on the fairing-base side is continuous with the outer surface of an end portion of the side wall 16 on the fairing-base side. The first support structure 7, i.e., a component of the component 12, is also a component of the forward section 11 of the body 1. The first component 12 is attached to the forward section 11 of the body 1.
The second component 13 has the frustum-shaped second support structure 8 and a cylindrical side wall 17. The second support structure 8 is continuous with the forward end of the side wall 17 on the fairing-forward side and is tapered away from the side wall 17. The other end, i.e., the base end, of the side wall 17 of the second component 13 on the fairing-base side is connected detachably to the forward end of the side wall 16 of the first component 12 on the fairing-forward side. The components 12 and 13 define the first storage space 4. The side walls 16 and 17 form the first shell 9 surrounding the first satellite 2 stored in the first storage space 4.
The third component 14 and the fourth component 15 form the second shell 10 for covering the second satellite 3. The components 14 and 15 have semicylindrical side wall segments 18 and 19, and semiconic segments 20 and 21, respectively. The components 14 and 15 can detachably be joined together. The second shell 10 having a closed nose and the shape of a tapered shell is formed when the components 14 and 15 are joined together. The second shell 10 is put on the second component 13 with the base ends of the semicylindrical side wall segments 18 and 19 on the fairing-base side detachably connected to the forward end of the side wall 17 of the second component 13 on the fairing-forward side. When the second shell 10 is connected to the second component 13, the second support structure 8 of the second component 13 is received in a space defined by the cylindrical side wall formed by joining together the semicylindrical side wall segments 18 and 19. The components 14 and 15 and the support structure 8 define the second storage space 5. The semicylindrical side wall segments 18 and 19 of the components 14 and 15 form the second shell 10 surrounding the satellite 3.
The storage spaces 4 and 5 respectively containing the satellites 2 and 3 are opened, the satellites 2 and 3 are disconnected from the support structures 7 and 8, and the satellites 2 and 3 are released into space. More specifically, the components 14 and 15 are unfastened from each other and from the second component 13, the second shell 10 is split by a parting plane including the longitudinal axis of the fairing 6, i.e., a longitudinal parting plane, and the components 14 and 15 are moved away from the satellite 3 to open the storage space 5, and then the satellite 3 is disconnected from the support structure 8 and is released into space. Subsequently, the second component 13 is disconnected and separated from the first component 12 to split the side wall 9 along a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the fairing 6, the second component 13 is moved away from the satellite 2 to open the storage space 4, and then the satellite is disconnected from the support structure 7 and is released into space.
Referring to FIG. 16 showing the conventional fairing 6 in a sectional view, the first storage space 4 formed on the fairing-base side to store the first satellite 2 is opened by splitting the side wall 9 by a parting plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the fairing 6. When the first storage space 4 is thus opened, the side wall 16 forming a portion of the side wall 9 and surrounding a portion of the first satellite 2 on the fairing-base side is held on the forward section 11 of the rocket body 1. When releasing the first satellite 2, it is difficult to disconnect and release the first satellite 2 from the first support structure 7 such that the first satellite 2 moves away from the first support structure 7 along the longitudinal axis of the fairing 6 without tilting its axis. Sometimes, an error in a direction in which the first satellite 2 is released, i.e., the difference between a direction in which the first satellite 2 is released and the longitudinal axis of the fairing 6, and the tilting of the first satellite occur.
If the portion of the first satellite 2 on the fairing-base side is formed in a cylindrical shape conforming to the shape of the side wall 16, it is possible that the side wall 16 interferes with the portion of the first satellite 2 on the fairing-base side due to the deviation of the direction of movement of the first satellite 2 from the correct direction and the tilting of the first satellite when the first satellite 2 is released.
To avoid such interference between the side wall 16 and the portion of the first satellite 2, an available region 27 available for receiving the first satellite 2 becomes small; that is,the size of the first satellite 2 must be reduced. Therefore, while a portion of an available region 28 available for receiving the second satellite 3 on the fairing-base side may be cylindrical, a portion of the available region 27 available for receiving the first satellite 2 on the fairing-base side must be tapered. Consequently, a cylindrical region of the same diameter as that of the available region 28 for receiving the second satellite 3 cannot be formed in the available region 27 for receiving the first satellite 2.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rocket fairing for use with a rocket body included in a rocket mounted with a plurality of payloads, capable of forming a large space for receiving the payload disposed on the fairing-base side, and a method of opening the rocket fairing.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a rocket fairing mounted on a forward section of a rocket body included in a rocket comprises: a first structure for storing a first payload disposed on the fairing-base side, and a second structure for storing a second payload disposed on the on the fairing-forward side, connected to a forward end of the first structure on the fairing-forward side and forming a forward section of the fairing; wherein the first structure comprises a first side wall defining a first storage space for storing the first payload therein, and a first support structure disposed in the first storage space to support the first payload by its base part; the first side wall comprising a plurality of first side wall segments capable of being separated from each other along a plane including the longitudinal axis of the fairing and of being turned away from the first payload when releasing the first payload from the first storage space.
Preferably, the base end of each of the first side wall segment on the fairing-base side is pivotally joined to the forward end of the rocket by a hinge mechanism having first and second joint members capable of separating from each other when the first side wall segment is turned through an angle exceeding a predetermined angle.
Preferably, the first joint member of the hinge mechanism is a movable joint member attached to the base end of the first side wall segment and provided with a retaining pin, and the second joint member is a fixed joint member attached to the rocket body of the rocket and provided with hinge pins, the movable joint member is provided with slots for receiving the hinge pins of the fixed joint member, formed in its base end portion so as to extend from its base end toward the forward end of the fairing, and the fixed joint member is provided with a slot for receiving the retaining pin of the movable joint member, formed in its forward portion on the fairing-forward side so as to extend inwardly from its outer side.
Preferably, a plurality of first structures similar to the foregoing first structure are connected end to end, and the second structure is connected to the first structure nearest to the forward end of the fairing.
Preferably, the rocket fairing further comprises a holding means for holding the opened first side wall segments of the first side wall at an angle smaller than the predetermined angle in order that the opened first side wall segments remain on the forward end part of the rocket body.
Preferably, the rocket fairing further comprises an opening means capable of applying forces to the plurality of first side wall segments to move the same away from the first payload when opening the first side wall.
Preferably, the rocket fairing further comprises a second support structure adapted to support the second payload, the second support structure comprises a plurality of second support segments formed integrally with the plurality of first side wall segments, respectively, and the second support segments are opened together with the first side wall segments when the first side wall is opened.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a rocket fairing opening method of opening a rocket fairing mounted on a forward section of a rocket body included in a rocket, comprising a first structure for storing a first payload disposed on the fairing-base side, including a first side wall defining a first storage space for storing the first payload therein and having a plurality of first side wall segments capable of being separated from each other along a plane including the longitudinal axis of the fairing, and a first support structure disposed in the first storage space to support the first payload by its base part; and a second structure for storing a second payload disposed on the fairing-forward side, connected to a forward end of the first structure on the fairing-forward side, forming a forward section of the fairing, and including a second side wall defining a second storage space for storing the second payload therein and having a plurality of second side wall segments capable of being separated from each other along a plane including the longitudinal axis of the fairing and of being turned away from the second payload; comprises the steps of: opening the plurality of second side wall segments of the second side wall of the second structure defining the second storage space so that the second side wall segments are moved away from the second payload; separating the second payload from the second support structure and releasing the same; and opening the first structure defining the first storage space storing the first payload by dividing the first side wall along the planes including the longitudinal axis of the fairing into the plurality of first side wall segments and moving the first side wall segments and the second support structure away from the first payload before separating the first payload from the first support structure and releasing the same.
Preferably, the first side wall segments are separated from the forward end of the rocket body of the rocket when the first side wall is opened.
Preferably, the base end of each of the first side wall segments on the fairing-base side is pivotally connected to the forward end of the forward section of the rocket by a hinge mechanism having first and second joint members capable of separating from each other when the first side wall segment is turned through an angle exceeding a predetermined angle.
Preferably, the first joint member of the hinge mechanism is a movable joint member attached to the base end of the first side wall segment and provided with a retaining pin, and the second joint member is a fixed joint member attached to the rocket body of the rocket and provided with hinge pins, the movable joint member is provided with slots for receiving the hinge pins of the fixed joint member, formed in its base end portion so as to extend from the base end toward the forward end of the fairing, the fixed joint member is provided with a slot for receiving the retaining pin of the movable joint member, formed in its forward portion on the fairing-forward side so as to extend inwardly from its outer side, the movable hinge segment turns together with the first side wall segment on the hinge pin of the fixed joint member, the retaining pin of the movable joint member moves out of the slot of the fixed joint member and the movable joint member separates from the hinge pins of the fixed joint member when the first side wall segment is turned through an angle exceeding the predetermined angle, and each of the first side wall segments separates from the forward end of the rocket body of the rocket.
Preferably, a plurality of first structures similar to the foregoing first structure are connected end to end, a plurality of first payloads are stored in first storage spaces defined by the first structures, the second structure is connected to the forward end of the first structure nearest to the forward end of the fairing, and the plurality of first structures are opened successively starting from the first structure nearest to the forward end of the fairing toward the first structure nearest to the base end of the fairing to release the plurality of first payloads successively after opening the second structure and releasing the second payload.
Preferably, the separated first side wall segments of the opened first side wall remain on the forward end part of the rocket body of the rocket.
Preferably, the base end of each of the first side wall segments on the fairing-base side is connected pivotally to the forward end of the forward section of the rocket by a hinge mechanism having first and second joint members capable of separating from each other when the first side wall segment is turned through an angle exceeding a predetermined angle when the first side wall is opened, and the first side wall segments are held at an angle smaller than the predetermined angle by a holding means to hold the first side wall segments on the forward section of the rocket body of the rocket when the first side wall is opened.
Preferably, the first joint member of the hinge mechanism is a movable joint member attached to the base end of the first side wall segment and provided with a retaining pin, the second joint member is a fixed joint member attached to the rocket body of the rocket and provided with hinge pins, the movable joint member is provided with slots for receiving the hinge pins of the fixed joint member, formed in its base end portion so as to extend from its base end toward the forward end of the fairing, the fixed joint member is provided with a slot for receiving the retaining pin of the movable joint member, formed in its forward portion on the fairing-forward side so as to extend inwardly from its outer side, the movable joint member turns on the hinge pin of the fixed joint member together with the first side wall segment when the first side wall is opened, the first side wall segment is restrained from turning by the holding means before the first side wall segments are turned through an angle exceeding the predetermined angle, and the first side wall segments are held in an opened position at an angle smaller than the predetermined angle.
Preferably, force for moving the plurality of first side wall segments away from the first payload is applied to the first side wall segments by an opening means.
Preferably, the second support structure comprises a plurality of second support segments formed integrally with the plurality of first side wall segments, respectively, and the second support segments are opened together with the first side wall segments when the first side wall is opened.
In this specification, the term xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9copen a fairingxe2x80x9d signifies to split the fairing into a plurality of portions to release a payload stored in a storage space defined by the fairing, and to displace the plurality of potions so as to open the storage space. The term xe2x80x9cfairing-base sidexe2x80x9d signifies the side of the base end of the fairing. The term 11 fairing-forward side, signifies the side of the forward end of the fairing.